1SM,INU
by perla moon
Summary: SE TRATA QUE SERENA LA RENCARNACION DE LA PRINCESA LUNA ENCUENTRA A SUS HERMANOS DE SIGLOS ATRAS Y LA LLEVAN A LA ANTIGUEDAD PERO GRACIAS A ELLO CONOSE A NUEVOS AMIGOS Y SE AYUDAN PARA SALVAR AMBAS EPOCAS
1. Chapter 1

Serenety LOS ORÍGENES DE SAILOR MOON LA PRINCESA

La reina joven de la Luna, Reina de la serenidad que se encontraba en el Tercer Planeta, La Tierra, desde tiempos inmemorables ESTOS DOS planetas de han estado en paz, A Pesar de la naturaleza bélica y violenta de los terrícolas, Sobre Todo de SUS hombres.

Habia decidio salir a pasear en los Bosques Cercanos al Palacio Terra; Gaia Reina del Planeta queria acompañarla Pero ella prefirió salir sola, ademas Endy El Pequeño Travieso de tres años de Gaia era Demasiado interactivo para su gusto ... Decir una verdad La Pequeña bestia Haciendo ruido, Gritando En guardia y golpeando con Una espada de madera a Todo El que se le atravesaba le producía terribles ONU dolor de cabeza ... Y NI AÚN Pensar Que Le Faltan Más de 5 Décadas de Infancia, UNO de los terribles: beneficios obtenidos de ser e el futuro Guardián del Cristal de Dorado es el envejecer con lentitud, en solitario Verlo y Pensar en 50 años de eso, le Hacen DESEAR incumplir con su Deber y herederos Nunca Darle a la Luna ...

Al fin sola en el bosque podia RELAJARSE, Gaia habia insistido Que Llevara Un pequeño contendiente de Hombres Con Ella Por Su Seguridad Pero ella los Rechazo, Con El Cristal de Plata En Su Poder NADIE de Nunca podria Hacerle Dano ... llevaba Caminando UNOS 45 Minutos CUANDO eSCUCHO el rumor de Una Caída de Agua y decidio ACERCARSE Alli en La Pequeña cascada se encontraba un ... hombre el ejemplar masculino mas hermoso Que ella hubiese visto en su vida ... alto, delgado, fornido ONU cabello de color plata Que le llegaba Hasta la cintura, la ONU Lunario sin Duda, ella Nunca habia visto ONU terrícola Joven con ESE de color de cabello, Asi Que Ese Hombre Tenia Que Ser de su gente ...

Como Es Que Nunca los antes lo habia visto? ... Y Que Hacia here en solitario en la Tierra no era acaso Este Sabia Que Un planeta peligroso y salvaje? se preguntaba serenidad sin apartar la vista del gallardo especimen en la cascada

Inu no Taisho se sentia Observado, Sabia Que No Enemigos era uno de Sus, Aún Así el no podia Detectar el olor de la persona un su espalda por la interferencia del agua, se Giró y le dio Frente a la Amenaza, ámbar se Encontró la ONU Los ojos azul cielo Más Hermosos Que habia visto en su vida ...

-Hn ... Inu no Taisho no era un hombre muy expresivo, comenzo una Lentamente salir del agua acercándose a la mujer lo observaba estática En la orilla

WOW ... Penso serenidad MIENTRAS Veía con descaro una ESE Dios desnudo salir del agua, en ESE Momento Estuvo Segura Que su cerebro se congelo, no podia Moverse, sin Sentia su entorno, en solitario podia Dejar de prestarle Atención A Cada Una De Las contradictorio del Cuerpo de Ese Hombre Que se revelaban MIENTRAS Daba un paso más Reservas para acercase a ella

Inu no Taisho llego un Do Lado La tomo por el mentón con SUS garras y alzo su rostro, queria ver de cerca ESE del color de ojos, parecían del color en particular bronceado del cielo iluminado un primeras Horas de la Mañana ...

-Respira, Le ordeño Inu no Taisho En un gruñido atractiva ... serenidad sin Sabia Que habia Dejado de respirar ... Tomo aire llenando SUS pulmones de oxígeno y del olor a hombre de Ese Hombre ... Ohh Deberia Ser un pecado oler busque bronceado

El Taiyoukai del Oeste giro Un poco la Cabeza de la Reina párr Poder olfatear su cuello ... Hummm ... Lirios, Sol y Celo ... una hembra en celo ... Inu no Taisho habia perdido La Cuenta del tiempo Que Habia Pasado desde Que se habia Encontrado con Una Hembra Deseable en celo, y sin intenciones de Tenia Dejar Pasar La Oportunidad ...

-Quién los eres? Pregunto MIENTRAS comenzaba a dar pequeños Mordiscos sexys en su cuello

-se .. Serenidad ... Rei ... Reina de la Luna, le respondio Entre suspiros

Del Imperio Lunar, EXISTEN Varios Escritos Referente a la Monarquía del Imperio Lunar En Su Castillo, Informaciones recaudadas un través de los siglos por los Miembros de su clan ... Hasta Donde Recuerda Tienen UNA Estructura netamente matriarcal, El Imperio de Madres pasa un hijas ; y Son Una sociedad pacifista, tan diferente a la del clan Do Guerrero Que es Totalmente Patriarcal y Cuyo título de Señor del Oeste en solitario pasa de Padres de Hijos ... Hn, el unico motivo m por el cual sea pudiese Estar this Pequeña Diosa Entre SUS garras ES Que hubiese Venido a la tierra con una TRATAR LOS SOBERANOS Humanos ... Como Si Ellos en Realidad Gobernaran la Tierra, Pobres ilusos.

-Hmm ... ESCUCHO El Suspiro Fuerte Que exhalaba su acompañante, las Políticas de la Tierra y El que estuviesen de día En un paraje abierto un expuestos SUS Peligrosos Enemigos dejo de Importar ... Tenia Que adueñarse de ella y hacerla Suya, Alli en ESE Momento y Lugar ...

Inu no Taisho se enamoró de la Reina de la Luna con locura Pero Nunca Pudo tomarla Como compañera, El Deber de la época de la Reina de la serenidad era Gobernar la Luna y el de Inu no Taisho Gobernar SUS Tierras y velar por el Bienestar de su clan .. . Ambos Eran hijos Únicos y ninguno podia Renunciar un Deber Do ...

El resultado m de Sus encuentros clandestinos FUE Una Pequeña hanyou ... La Pequeña serenidad II ... Heredera del Reino Lunar. La Primera Vez Que El Perro general La Tuvo En sus brazos se sintio completo ... Que no importaba fuese ONU demonio NI Que lo tildaran de Monstruo Sin sentimiento. El habia Hecho algo bien, algo perfecto, su Pequeña princesita lunar, su cachorra, la luz de sus ojos ...

Los Taiyoukai Estaban Programados geneticamente para Tener machos, herederos de su clan y de Sus tierras, Por Eso Fue Un asombro y Una alegría muy grande para el Gran General de Perro Tener Una cachorra, AUNQUE this tuviese Que Ser criada en la Luna al Lado de Do Como Madre futura Heredera del Imperio Lunar.

El día del nacimiento de su hija, la serenidad le Hizo un regalo muy especial un Inu no Taisho, cuello Un Con Una Piedra En Medio lo llamo el collar Este Meido Zangetsuha permitia viajar A través del Tiempo y El Espacio INCLUIDO en Entre Dimensiones, le pidio Que Lo úsase CUANDO quisiera trasportarse a la Luna Aunque no con Frecuencia, Porque El Cristal se Alimenta del Poder de la Persona que lo ., sea cual sea lo debilitaría un personaje Do.

Pasado El Tiempo Inu no Taisho Por Las Presiones de su clan tomo una companera, se necesitaba la ONU Heredero para las Tierras del Oeste; of this Relación sin amor Nació Sesshomaru, su cachorro, su orgullo y heredero, Sumamente PARECIDO un padre Do en solitario con la luna en su frente del clan de su Madre Que Lo diferenciaba ... ALGUNAS Veces le parecia Una ironía Que su cachorro le recordara una serenidad y Lo que no Pudo Tener con Ella.

Inu no Taisho Intento ninguna Hacer Distinciones Entre SUS hijos, Pero CUANDO la princesita de la Luna llegaba de una visita al Castillo del Oeste era notorio INCLUIDO párr El Cachorro La Preferencia de su padre por su Primogenita Cosa Que Hacia rabiar un su Madre la Señora del Oeste .

Un día conversando con su hijo Inu no Taisho le explico ...

-Nosotros Somos Fuertes Demonios Guerreros, sin igual, Nunca nadie nos podra Hacer Daño, somos invencibles Prácticamente, tu hermana it solo un hanyou: Además de Ser una chica, NECESITA Que se le demuestre afecto y se le PROTEJA para ser feliz ... Sesshomaru El día que yo no this ESE Será tu Deber ... Amar a tu hermana y protegerla, Hasta Que la pongas al Cuidado de su compañero digno de ella; Recuerda Que las hembras Deben Ser cuidadas y Protegidas siempre ... en Nuestra Familia Las hembras hijo escasas y eso Convierte una serenidad En Una joya Más Preciada todavía ... Confio en ti, Como mi hijo y heredero Para Que cumplas con this Misión en Caso de no cumplirla Que yo Pueda ...

Sesshomaru acepto las Palabras de su padre con respeto corriendo y Salio, su hermana de una visita ESTABA Y Lo llamaba Lo Más probable es Que quisiera abrazarlo y jugar con el ... Tal Vez serenidad la favorita de su padre; Pero el es El Primero y favorito de su hermana y por eso El Cachorro La Amaba con locura ...

-Sesshomaru Ven vamos al río un rato ONU bañarnos, Hace un día muy bonito para pasarlo encerrados en el Castillo ...

Sesshomaru asintió con la cabeza y se fue Detrás de su hermana, quien llevaba Una cesta de picnic de comida con Debajo del brazo ... hoy pasarían El Día, al aire libre ... Jugando en el agua ... para el cachorro en la vida ESE Momento era perfecta ...

Poco sabia El Cachorro Que UNOS Cuantos Años Después SUS vidas serian Marcas por la tragedia ... El ataque a la Luna FUE sorpresivo ... Nadie se Esperaba ONU Ataque directo al Imperio Lunar, A Pesar Que la galaxia se encontraba en guerra.

El General Perro y su hijo quien consideraba AÚN ONU Cachorro, se encontraban en las Tierras del Oeste ... El General habia Llevado un su vástago una SUS tierras v recorrer, en la noche al Mirar al cielo Vieron Una sobra oscura cubriendo la Luna párrafo DESPUÉS ver Como una Luz brillante iluminaba TODO Haciendo Que la noche se convirtiera en día ...

El General Perro Supo instintivamente Que habia Sido USADO El Cristal de Plata el arma más Reservas terribles y Poderosa de ESE imperio ... dejo al cachorro en su Castillo y SE TRASLADO INMEDIATAMENTE a la Luna con la esperanza de Poder CONSEGUIR un su hija con vida. .. Pero era TODO devastación, Destrucción y muerte, lo unico Que Encontró en el palacio de la Luna FUE El Cuerpo de su amada de la serenidad, Intento por Todos Los Medios revivirla con su espada Pero era Demasiado Tarde ... lloro Como Nunca lo habia Hecho por Su amada y por su cachorra perdida.

Antes de volver a casa, su castillo, le dio un entierro la Reina de la serenidad, sin CUALQUIERA FUE Una tumba, el general Perro le Hizo ONU monumento solitario Usando SUS garras ... La Madre de su cachorra Se lo merecía ... Al Terminar el demonio perro tomo Una roca lunar y La incrusto en Tessaiga, ese seria el unico recuerdo Que guardaría de su amada hija y de ESE Lugar

Ahora tendria Que Enfrentar una hermana Sesshomaru y decirle Que su no Volvería ...

El Cachorro lloro mucho tiempoo y Despues de eso se Volvió frio y distante, un padre odiaba su, del tanto o mas desde el lugar de el se odiaba a si Mismo ... De que le servia de ser e Gran Demonio Perro, ser el gran Taiyoukai del Oeste Si no habia podido defensor Propia cachorrita Do ... Sesshomaru pensaba Lo Mismo; Lo Veía Como un Ser Débil, Que No Pudo Proteger una cría do, lo cual sea Para Los Inuyokais Era Un pecado mortal.

Los años se convirtieron Décadas y estas en Siglos, Pero El Tiempo pasaba sin importancia para Inu no Taisho, quien se habia Alejado de su compañera y de su cachorro; se quedo solo, Defendiendo las tierras un cargamento Do; Hasta Que Un día en el borde del bosque vio un Humana Que Una Réia de Dicha y Felicidad, Y Como Quiso el Taiyoujai del Oeste Poder reír ella como ... de su Relación con la ESA Nació humana su tercer y Último hijo, Inuyasha, col Que en solitario Pudo Poner el nombre los antes de morir ...

Sesshomaru Nunca Perdonò un padre rehacer · intentar su su vida y ser feliz Despues de la muerte de la serenidad ... desde su punto de vista su padre Tenia Que Ser tan infeliz Como El y debia Llevar el duelo por su hermana desaparecida eternamente ... Pero Su Lugar en su padre habia Tenido un Nuevo cachorro ... un sustituto de su princesa ... lo odio existencia f from El Momento Que conocio de su, y se Alegro del tanto CUANDO olfateo un Izayoi y noto Que El cachorro Que venia era macho, Que por Primera Vez en casi Siglos Sonríe ...

A pesar de todo, Un día meses Despues de la muerte de Inu no Taisho, Sesshomaru se TOMO EL TIEMPO Para Conocer al cachorro, se asomo a la Cesta Donde Dormia El Pequeño hanyou y lo reconoció por su olor Como Su Familia, Asi aun no queria Sentir nada Hacia su hermano, el ya habia Tenido una hermana de quien amo con locura, ya la cual sea ni el, ni su padre pudieron prot ... no necesitaba ONU hanyou estúpido Que intentara Ocupar Su Lugar.

Dándole la espalda al pequeño Inuyasha salio del lugar sin mirar atrás ... Obsesionado siempre con ser mejor y Más Fuerte Que su padre ...


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome se encontraba montada en la espaldas de Inuyasha mientras este corría por sus vidas, sentía como las ramas del bosque golpeaban y rasgaban su piel, pero nada de eso importaba, no necesitaba voltear para saber que él estaba cerca y casi les daba alcance, lo único que podría salvar sus vidas es llegar al Pozo, a su Casa, en su Época...

Todo comenzó temprano ese día...

Kagome despertaba algo tarde de un sueño reparador por fin había podido dormir bajo techo y no en el duro suelo, habían pasado las últimas 3 semanas viajando, buscando los últimos fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon No Tama; no habían tenido mucha suerte y cierto Hanyou se encontraba irritado por ello.

Cuando salió al exterior de la cabaña el sol ilumino su rostro dándole la bienvenida parecía que sería un maravillosos día, nada más lejano de la realidad, si solo hubiese imaginado por 5 segundos lo que ocurriría después se habría quedado en cabaña de Kaede y ni siquiera un ataque de Naraku o una estampida de elefantes la hubiese obligado a salir...

Afuera estaban Shippo y Rin con un grupo de niños de la aldea jugando enano y gigante un juego del futuro que Kagome les había enseñado; en eso ve al irritado Hanyou bajar de una rama gruesa de un árbol cercano murmurando algo acerca de estúpidos humanos débiles que solo pierden el tiempo, cuando en medio de su pataleta y sin darse cuenta pateo una pequeña roca que se encontraba en el suelo cerca de él.

Lo que ocurrió después fue inevitable, Kagome solo vio en cámara lenta como la pequeña roca hizo un arco en el cielo y fue a caer directamente en la cabeza de la pequeña Rin... la niña comenzó a llorar desesperadamente mientras su frente que sangraba copiosamente.

-INUYASHA SIENTATE- grito Kagome a todo pulmón, mientras Inuyasha se hundía en la tierra todos los instintos maternos de Kagome se activaron, se acercó a la niña intentando calmarla, tratando de examinar su herida pero ella no dejaba de llorar. -Vamos Rin déjame ver, no te hare daño.

En ese instante fue retirada de su lado, empujada fuertemente por una ráfaga de viento... Sesshomaru murmuro cuando vio al imponente Taiyoukai del Oeste arrodillado frente a la pequeña niña, apartándole el cabello con sus garras delicadamente examinando la herida; Sesshomaru giro, sus ojos estaban rojos, su demonio estaba totalmente en control, miro a Kagome e Inuyasha con odio antes de regresar a Rin y lamer su herida intentando sanarla...

-Hn... fue lo único que dijo Sesshomaru en algo parecido a un gruñido, que hizo estremecer a Kagome hasta en la última célula de su ser

-Inu...Inuyasha?

-Sube Kagome, le dijo Inuyasha cargando rápidamente a Kagome para salir a toda velocidad de allí... no se quedaría a luchar no era tan estupido, su única oportunidad era huir y lo sabia

Media Hora después tenían el Pozo en frente, Inuyasha salto y entro en él en un solo movimiento, Kagome sintió como una garras rasgaban la espalda de su uniforme pero ya era tarde, se encontraban dentro del pasadizo del tiempo a salvo en su época

Lo primero que pensó Kagome al ver el techo encima del Pozo fue: estamos convida, contra todo pronóstico escapamos de él; Inuyasha parecía igual de sorprendido, sabía que si Sesshomaru hubiese querido destruirlos nada lo hubiese detenido, tomo a Kagome y salto fuera del Pozo...

En la Época Actual estaba anocheciendo

Kagome miro alrededor y pensó una oración de Gracias, estaba a punto de ingresar a su casa cuando sintió un aura oscura salir del pozo

-Inuyasha?

Más tardo ella en preguntar que Inuyasha ponerla a su espalda y desenvainar Tessaiga, frente a ellos se encontraba el Taiyoukai del Oeste en todo su esplendor el viento mecía su cabello y de sus manos salían unas líneas brillantes verdes

-Sesshomaru, fue un accidente, yo no quería...

-Calla Inuyasha- le dijo Sesshomaru mientras miraba al Este, parecía estar olfateando algo en el aire

Inuyasha no sabía que lo tenía más asustado si la actitud del bastardo o que por primera vez en su vida lo haya llamado por su nombre... intempestivamente Sesshomaru comenzó a correr a toda velocidad en un rumbo fijo, Inuyasha exhalo en alivio, tomo aire y sintió un olor que de alguna forma se le hacia familiar

-Inuyasha muévete tenemos que seguirlo

-QUEEEE?

-No seas idiota, no podemos dejar a Sesshomaru solo en esta época puede matar a alguien... Inuyasha solo asintió con la cabeza subió a Kagome a su espalda y se lanzaron a correr en el mismo Rumbo en que Sesshomaru había ido

Diez minutos más tarde, se encontraban en el parque número 10 a las afueras de Tokio... Delante de ellos sonaban unas explosiones, cuando Kagome descendió de la espalda de Inuyasha solo pudo ver caos, habían como 30 monstruos rodeando el lugar atacando e hiriendo a personas, a las Sailor Scouts para ser exactas, ella nunca había creído en la existencia de Sailor V y compañía, claro que había oído de ellas; pero viajando entre épocas y buscando los fragmentos de la perla no tenía tiempo para creer historias de fantasías... hasta ahora...

Busco con su vista hasta que encontró a Sesshomaru, de pie imponente y más intimidante que nunca, se había ubicado delante de una chica que estaba inconsciente en el piso, tenía el cabello rubio casi platino recogido dos coletas muy singulares y su vestido blanco estaba totalmente manchado de sangre.

Sesshomaru estaba eufórico eliminaba con sus garras venenosas a todos los monstruos que se le acercaban, no miraba ni protegía a nadie más; Por su actitud Kagome estaba segura que no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño a esa chica; con la lesión de Rin se había puesto como un energúmeno, ahora era una bestia pura y simple, nadie que se le acercara sobreviviría a su letal ataque.

Cuando Kagome volteo a ver a Inuyasha se lo consiguió transformado en demonio, sus ojos totalmente rojos con líneas magentas en sus mejillas... Qué demonios ocurre aquí? alcanzo a pensar antes de que Inuyasha gruñera

-Kagome quédate aquí y trata de sanar sus heridas... dijo señalando a la rubia en el piso, era la primera vez que Inuyasha tenía control sobre su lado demoniaco de esa forma, desenvaino Tessaiga nuevamente y se lanzó al ataque al lado su hermano, Kagome veía a los dos Inuyoukai luchando juntos, era un espectáculo hermoso aunque sangriento; no dejaban nada con vida a su paso, repentinamente sintió una mano en su hombro al alzar la vista vio a Sailor Mercury, estaba herida, se mantenía en pie con dificultad, aun así se arrodillo a su lado examinando la herida de la chica.

-Quién eres? Quienes son ellos?- pregunto Sailor Mercury mientras ingresaba datos en una pequeña computadora, lastimosamente Kagome no podía responderle estaba en una especie de transe usando todo su poder espiritual para sanar a la rubia

Entre Sesshomaru e Inuyasha acabaron con todos, cuando Sesshomaru alzo la vista alcanzo a ver sobrevolando a una figura femenina vestida de gris que se reía con sorna, el daño ya está hecho, Sailor Moon no se recuperara de esta... gritoen ese instante Sesshomaru libero el látigo venenoso de sus garras dando un golpe certero, el tipo o tipa Sesshomaru no estaba muy seguro, desapareció envuelto en una lluvia de pétalos de Sakura mientras se sacudía del dolor

Inuyasha aun en estado demoniaco se acercó a las 3 chicas, Kagome aun trabajaba en sanar las heridas de la Rubia mientras la chica de azul parecía recolectar datos; Inuyasha estaba impresionado, todos sus instintos protectores se habían activado, la conocía, su deber era protegerla, su sangre lo llamaba y aun así estaba seguro que nunca la había visto en su vida.

-Aléjate de ella- Grito un Hombre vestido de negro desde la distancia, Inuyasha no tuvo tiempo de responder, su hermano ya estaba delante del sujeto arrojándolo contra un árbol...

Endimión pensó Sesshomaru apenas vio al sujeto; a su alrededor estaban las otras Sailor Scouts intentando de reponerse; la última vez que los vio a todos era solo un cachorro...

Sesshomaru comenzó a recordar...

Era solo un cachorro de unos 5 años humanos, se encontraba de visita en la Luna junto con su padre cuando le señalo a un sujeto que entrenaba en el patio junto a otros 4 hombres vestidos de soldados

-Ves al Humano? Pregunto el General Perro a su hijo

El pequeño Sesshomaru solo asintió con su cabeza moviendo su cabello plateado por todas partes...

-Ese tipo es pretendiente de tu hermana...

-Hn? Miro el cachorro a su padre sin comprender

-No confíes en él, no es un mal hombre pero es algo inmaduro y hasta que no demuestre que puede defender a tu hermana no tendrá su mano

Sesshomaru asintió entendiendo la orden implícita de su padre... si ese sujeto se acercaba demasiado a Serenity recibirá más de un mordisco...

Sesshomaru sonrió ante el recuerdo...

Endimión, sus hombres y las Sailor Scouts eran los amigos de su hermana mayor; les tenia respeto y afecto, todo el afecto que un cachorro les puede tener.

Aun así Endimión les fallo, su padre tenía razón aún no estaba listo para ser un compañero digno para Serenity, le faltaba entrenamiento, experiencia y sobre todo malicia; la Luna fue destruida por su ineptitud, por creer que todo el mundo es bueno, por confiar en una zorra pelirroja que lo quería en su cama, el muy bastardo nunca supo decirle que no directamente y la destrucción total de la Luna, su gente y la vida en mitad del Galaxia fue la consecuencia de su inmadurez.

Si algo odiaba Sesshomaru más que a su idiota hermano era tener que admitir que su padre tenía razón en algo... el maldito General perro era un Gran Sabio a su manera; mientras cavilaba Endimión se había puesto precariamente en pie... estaba bastante herido de la batalla...

-Hn... Un golpecito mas no le hará daño pensó Sesshomaru mientras se preparaba para darle un buen golpe cuando de la nada salieron 4 cristales flotando del cuerpo castigado de Tuxedo Mask, estos se iluminaron y de ellos comenzaron a aparecer los 4 Generales amigos de Endimión poco a poco hasta que se volvieron corpóreos, se veían más viejos, más maduros por lo que Sesshomaru pudo apreciar.

En el fondo se escuchaban las exclamaciones de las amigas de su hermana, las chicas no podían creer lo que veían, sus amores de otra vida, los verdaderos estaban de pie allí frente a Darién listos para defenderlo.

Jedaite fue el primero en reaccionar miro alrededor del sitio de batalla, para luego fijar su vista en el General Perro...

-Vaya Endy, nosotros esperando siglos a que nos despertaras, has estado en 250 mil batallas y solo consigues volvernos a la vida cuando tienes a tu suegro en frente... Hermano... Esto es triste...

-Cállate Jedaite que ese no es el General Perro grito Malachite mientras adoptaba una posición defensiva delante de Tuxedo Mask

-Heee Malachite ese Inuyoukai no te recuerda a alguien? Tu sabes con la luna en la frente y todo eso... no te recuerda a Sesshomaru? pregunto Zoicite intentando de calmar los ánimos, lo que menos quería era enfrentarse a un demonio perro enfurecido.

-Hn, respondió Sesshomaru siempre le había parecido que ese humano era el más inteligente de todos los idiotas amigos de su hermana.

En ese momento un ruido llamo su atención a su espalda pudo ver a Serenity intentando de incorporarse, para Sesshomaru no existía nada más importante que estar a su lado, dejo a los hombre allí de pie intentando de ayudar a Endimión.

Se arrodillo y toco delicadamente el rostro de su hermana como había hecho con Rin temprano ese día; lo último que imagino en su vida era poder volver a ver a Serenity, su querida Serenity, su adorada hermana mayor, la luz de los ojos de su padre.

Serena abrió los ojos aun trasformada en la Princesa Serenity de la luna y se encontró con unos ojos ambar que la miraban con cariño...

-Papa?...

-No, la voz grave de Sesshomaru respondió

Serena alzo la mano y comenzó a pasarla cariñosamente sobre la luna en su frente... Sesshomaru con una garra rompió las dos coletas que amarraban su cabello para dejar al descubierto dos hermosas y plateadas orejas de perro sobre la cabeza de su hermana y comenzó a acariciarlas amorosamente... Mi Hermanito Sesshomaru... dijo Serena con todo el cariño del mundo, antes de desmallarse nuevamente...

Kagome jadeo, al ver las orejas de perro quedo impactada otro Hanyou pensó inmediatamente; mientras Inuyasha no lo podía creer, ella era una Hanyou, su hermano el todo poderoso y perfecto Lord del Oeste, estaba acariciando las orejitas de una Hanyou y encima lo llamaba hermano...

-Pero que mierda Sesshomaru? Que es eso de hermano? que demonios pasa aquí?

Sesshomaru respiro hondo no sabía que tanto el idiota de su hermano menor iba a entender

-Inuyasha te presento a la reencarnación de la Princesa Serenity de la Luna nuestra hermana mayor...

-Queee? Pregunto Inuyasha sorprendido mientras que a sus espaldas Kagome murmuraba -Estoy obstinada de esto de las reencarnaciones es que no hay almas nuevas en el cielo mientras miraba el cielo nocturno y pensaba en Kikyo.

-Es nuestra hermana, la única mujer de nuestra familia y es nuestro deber protegerla... dijo Sesshomaru mirando serio a Inuyasha y sintiendo una conexión con su hermano que nunca antes había sentido.

-Pensé que odiabas a los Hanyou?

-No, solo a ti respondió Sesshomaru con su acostumbrada frialdad

Inuyasha contuvo el aire, Sesshomaru había herido sus sentimientos pero no quería mostrarse débil ante él; y pensó que tal vez y solo tal vez podría tener una relación fraternal con su hermana, con tal los dos son Hanyou, y ella se ve buena persona.

-Bien, no me gustaría que las cosas cambien entre nosotros Sesshomaru le respondió fríamente Inuyasha por decir algo; Sesshomaru asintió en reconocimiento de Inuyasha y la colaboración prestada por la Miko, cargo a Serena quien ya no estaba transformada ni la Princesa, ni en Sailor Moon... para retirarse con ella en brazos del parque.

Cuando estaban cerca de la salida Endimión, sus amigos y las Sailor Scouts le bloquearon el paso.

-Hn...

-No puedes llevártela Sesshomaru mírala ella no es Serenity le decía Darién, extrañamente al ver a Sesshomaru había recordado inmediatamente al odioso hermanito menor de su novia.

-Hn... Quítate Endimión la voz de Sesshomaru era claramente una amenaza

-No soy Endimión mi nombre es Darién y ella no es Serenity su nombre es Serena, es humana y no te la puedes llevar.

En eso Inuyasha se paró entre Sesshomaru y Darién, amenazando a Darién mientras desenvainaba su espada

-Ella se va con nosotros, es nuestra hermana, es nuestra sangre y eso no se puede ocultar... su lugar está con nosotros donde la tendremos segura.

Sesshomaru miro por primera vez a su hermano con otros ojos, si Inu No Taisho viviera estaría orgullo de él, pensó el demonio perro recordando a su padre...

-Está herida y lastimada, ninguno de ustedes ha demostrado ser apto para protegerla... dijo mirando a todos los presentes -Si la quieren, tendrán que probar que son merecedores de ella y que la pueden proteger. Con estas palabras Sesshomaru alzo vuelo dirigiéndose al Pozo en el templo, mientras Inuyasha su hermano, cuidaba su espalda con ayuda de su Miko...

HANYOU

Unos minutos después aterrizo en el templo, la briza de la noche movía sus cabellos mientras caminaba frente al árbol del tiempo y en ese momento recordó las últimas palabras de su padre.

-Sesshomaru tienes a alguien a quien proteger?

Mirando a su hermana dormida en sus brazos pudo responder sinceramente

-Si padre tengo a alguien a quien proteger murmuro pensando en sus dos hermanos, su familia; antes de lanzarse dentro del pozo con su hermana en brazos estaba seguro que Rin estaría feliz de conocerla; y si Endimión se creía apto de su mano tendría que demostrarlo... él no será fácil de convencer por segunda vez y mucho menos con lo que hoy había visto.

Con ese firme propósito volvió a la época feudal, a su vida y a su hogar.

Si Endimión fue merecedor o no de la mano de Serenity esa es otra historia...

Fin.


	3. Chapter 3

mmmmm donde estoy , y las chicas, pregunto serena

estas en casa serenety y te protegere como nuestro padre lo queria

quien eres? y en donde estoy volvio a preguntar serena

dejame a mi esplicarle sesshomaru, hola me llamo kagome higurashi tu y yo somos de la misma época, mira el es sesshomaru taisho y nos dijo que tu eres la pricesa de la luna dijo kagome

entiendo pero por que me trageron, son personas extrañas para mi, dijo serena

entiendo tu confucion, dime recuerdas a tu antigua familia, dijo kagome

si la recuerdo pero no todo, recuerdo que soy la reencarnacion de la princesa serenety y que tengo un hermano menor llamado sesshomaru, dijo serena

pues aqui tienes a tu hermano, dijo señalando al mencionado, dijo kagome

serena te dire algunas cosas tu padre de tu vida el de tu vida pasada murio salvando a tu otro hermano y antes de morir lo llamo inuyasha

asi que tengo otro hermano, es estraño siendo sincera estoy contenta, sesshomaru tu sabes que soy la reencarnacion verdad? no puedo quedarme en esta epoca es peligroso y lo sabes

dijo serena

no puedes irte tu lugar esta conmigo en tu casa

dijo sesshomaru

no seas necio te quiero pero ya no soy de esta época además si me quedo no podre terminar con lo que mi madre me pidiodijo seena

que te pidio tu madre? pregunto sesshomaru

hmmmm no puedo decirtelo lo siento dijo serena

hmm dijo sesshomaru

no puedo quedarme sesshomaru las chicas y Darien me necesitan tenemos un enemigo al cual debemos derrotar, el quiere el poder del cristal de plata, sabes que solo la familia real puede uzarlo y si se rompe mpuedo morir


	4. Chapter 4

Corro. Mucho peligro si él cristal de plata termina destruido -dijo pensativa- oh. Cae en manos equivocadas él planeta terminaria destruido y con solo pensarlo siento un escalofrío

Hmp -eso empezaba a molestarla-

"Okey respira serena respira". Un momento mi broche donde esta?

Te refieres a este -le dijo. Kagome entregándole-

Si gracias me sentía intranquila sin él -lo agarró y lo frotó en. Su mejilla- no puedo estar separada de él ni un momento

Veían la escena y Inuyasha entra

Como te sientes? -sentándose a su lado-

EH bien? -ve las orejas se acerca - wow son hermosas no me las puedo llevar a mi casa?

No puedes -riendo y Sesshomaru da una ligera sonrisa-

Pues que mal aunque como te llamas? -ya que era iguales a las de ella-

Inuyasha me llamó Inuyasha

Oh tu eres Inuyasha -le agarra la mano y la agita- es un gusto soy serena reencarnación de serenity aunque Sesshomaru te abra hablado de mi no?

Él ambiente se puso tenso y serena se sentía incomoda a tal punto pero le gruño él estómago

*diablos no comí" -agarro su estómago-


	5. Chapter 5

*diablos no comí* este cuando llevo inconsciente? -sonrojada-

Un día -kagome dijo-

Ok oyes sessho... -pero ya no estaba- a donde fue?

Keh ese bastardo se salio haces unos instantes -en su típica pose-

Bastardo? -confundida- mmm hay gato encerrado aquí kagome acompañame

Salieron de la cabaña pero serena vio a Sesshomaru en un rama de un árbol

Que pasa con mis hermanos? -recargándose en un arbol- y no quiero mentiras rara vez me pongo así ya que nunca me preocupo por nada

La verdad estos se odian a muerte Sesshomaru ah querido matar a Inuyasha y a mi varias veces mas por colmillo de acero -le fue relatando todo-

creo que fue mi culpa -escondiendo su ojos en su flequillo-

Porque dices que es tu culpa? -kagime estaba confundida-

a mi conclusion fue que cuando fallecimos tiempo despues papa encontro consuelo con la mama de inuyasha y sesshomaru penso que papa me queria remplazar con el -cae de rodillas- creo que por eso es su odio hacia el

kagome solo se arrodillo a su lado abrazandola porque empezo a llorar mientras un youkai escucho todo sintiendo que por su culpa su hermana lloraba ya que nunca la vio llorar

lo siento mucho soy una llorona lo siento mucho -secandose las lagrima- volvamos me quedare unos dias

ya estas mejor?- dijo kagome-

si gracias -levantandose y regresaron a la cabaña-

ya regresaron lloraste? -inuyasha fruncio el ceño-

tranquilo necesitaba desahogarme de algo -pero eso no lo tranquilizo-

despues de comer serena se hecho una siesta cuidada de inuyasha estaba tranquilo mas cuando la pequeña rin llego para ver a la hermana de su amo se quedo un rato hasta que ingreso sesshomaru

señor inuyasha es muy bonita verdad -inuyasha asiente-

si parece que le cai bien no es igual a un cubo de hielo -recibe un golpe de parte de este- quieres pelea?

hmp -preparaban sus espadas-

alto no empiezen a pelear -kagome muy molesta detras de ella estaba sango-

sango a que horas llegaste? -sin quitar la mirada de sesshomaru-

llegue apenas fueron muchos exorcismos en la otra aldea -cansada se adentra y ve a la rubia dormida- quien es ella?

su hermana de los dos -sango ensancho los ojos- ahora que me acuerdo rin como sigue tu frente

ya esta mejor gracias -sonriendole-

como que su hermana? -dirijiendose a kagome-

la verdad ni lo sabia -rascandose la nuca- apenas ayer

en eso serena despierta

que bien dormi -estirándose- kagome como vuelvo a casa?

por el pozo devorador de hueso -sintio la mirada asesina de sesshomaru sobre ella- "creo que no debi decirlo"

ahh okey vienen o se quedan? -mirandolo a los dos-


	6. Chapter 6

A donde -preguntaron los dos tiempo-

A mi tiempo donde más ya que no me dejaran ir mas Sesshomaru -viendolo- vamos

Que pasará aquí? -pregunto kagome preocupada-

Tranquila nada se acercara aquí ya que estará bajo mi protección -serena le sonrio-

Entonces vamos -dijeron los tres- pueden venir mas personas si quieren

Amiga si quieres ir a mi época me esperas en ml casa

Si amiga -se dirigieron al pozo y saltaron-

Devuelta -dijo Kagome y se estiro- ahora donde van a estar estos dos?

Mmm puedo coche EH ir una casa en donde es mía -le llamo a su papa para que le trajera él carro de el- Kagome pero necesitas quedarte con estos dos a enseñarles cosas

Con gusto -dijo sonriendte-

Ah con ustedes claramente -amenazadora mente-

Después de que llegó se los llevo a un departamento donde los dejo con Kagome para que les enseñara pero Sesshomaru se fue con ella se había cambiado y ocultado sus rastros llegaron al templo donde la recibió reí y rini

Serena donde estuviste? -abrazándola-

Tranquila estoy bien -le acaricio él cabello-

Gracias a dios tonta -le dio un pequeño zape- todas estaban preocupadas hasta setsuna iba a ir a ver las puertas del tiempo para ver si te encontraba

Ups jaja estoy además él no me dañaría -señalandolo-

Joven Sesshomaru -una reverencia-

A sesshomaru ella es mi hija del futuro rini

Estos se retaban con la mirada


	7. Chapter 7

los dos seguian retandose con la mirada solo rei y serena se vieron y suspiraron

Serena: rini ya dejense de retar con la mirada, rei por ahora no llames a las demas mas a darien porque si no tendremos un campo de batalla con sesshomaru y el

Rei: si tranquila cabeza de chorlito

Serena: gracias rei vamonos ustedes dos -viendolos y rini agarro de la mano a serena-

Se fueron dejando a una divertida rei por la situacion

Rini: eh serena cuando nos volvemos a quedar con darien en su departamento -era para molestar a sesshomaru- es que quisiera ver a mi querido padre

Serena: no se rini no se -capto la intenciones de rini hacia su hermano


End file.
